aku janji
by ghostgirl20
Summary: sasuke kembali! setelah perang dunia shinobi empat berhasil dimenangkan dan Madara berhasil dikalahkan. bagaimana mata Sasuke? apakah ia dapat melihat kembali? ataukah ia akan melihat hanya kegelapan? enjoy it... one shoot!


Drap...drap...drap...

Aku dapat mendengar suara orang berlarian di dekatku. Air hujan telah mengguyur daerah ini sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tanah menjadi basah dan becek karena hujan yang begitu lama.

Bunyi cipratan air yang terinjak pun tak luput dari pendengaranku. Mereka menyerukan nama. Sebenarnya mereka mencari siapa? Aku ingin melihat dan ikut mencari.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Aku berada di kegelapan yang mengikatku di dalamnya. Dan saat aku sadar, aku telah terpatri disana.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Suara itu? Suara siapa itu? Ah, bahkan aku tak dapat mengenali suara yang negitu familiar itu. Suara itu begitu nyaring dan seperti musik di telingaku. Suara seorang gadis.

"SASUKEEEE..."

Suara gadis? Suara gadis yang kukenal hanya satu. Teman setimku dulu. Sakura Haruno...

Ah, tanganku. Ada yang menyentuh tanganku. Tangan yang menyentuhku begitu hangat. Aku suka, walau sangat kontras dengan udara disini.

"Sasuke..."

Suara itu lagi? Kali ini, suara itu berada di dekatku. Kubuka mataku yang terpejam. Tapi sia-sia niatku. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Hanya gelap. Seperti halnya hatiku. Walau aku selalu pergi mencari tempat dimana matahari akan bersinar, aku tak dapat merasakan hangat dan silau sinarnya.

Mangekyou sharingan. Aku terlalu sering menggunakannya. Untuk membantu Naruto dan Konoha, juga dunia.

Sesaat setelah aku dan Naruto mengalahkan Madara dan antek-anteknya. Sesaat setelah aku memanggil Susano'o, menyempurnakan bentuknya dan juga mengeluarkan amaterasu. Mataku tak dapat kugunakan.

"Mataku...tak dapat melihat apapun" kataku lemah pada orang di dekatku ini.

"Sasuke..hiks..Sasuke" isaknya. Tunggu, suara itu kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Siapa suara itu?

"Sasuke-kun..." Seperti de javu, aku merasakan perasaan yang familiar.

Seorang gadis...

Bunga...

Pink..

Mata hijau...

Bunga? Pink? Sakura-kah?

"Sa-ku-ra?" Ucapku. Bibirku bergetar kedinginan.

Lalu kurasakan adanya aliran chakra hangat menyelimuti bagian mataku. Rasanya nyaman. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai terlelap. Tapi sekarang, aku bisa tenang. Aku sudah tahu suara siapa yang terus berdengung di telingaku. Ah, mungkin aku bisa istirahat sejenak.

"Ohayou"

Itulah kata yang pertama yang menyapaku begitu aku terbangun pagi ini.

Pagi ini? Hhh, aku bahkan tidak tahu sekarang sudah pagi atau malam. Menyedihkan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku bangkit untuk duduk.

Tiba-tiba, kasur empuk di bawahku berderit. Dan kurasakan sesuatu menyebelahiku, duduk. Kemudian, kurasakan rambutku disentuh, dibelai. Tangannya kecil, halus dan bergetar. Aku tahu.

"Sakura?"

Aku memanggilnya. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Dan berpindah membelai wajahku. Lalu ia menyentuh mataku. Aku sedikit mengernyit karenanya. Mataku perih, ada perban yang menutupinya, tapi aku tak keberatan. Karena, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tangannya mirip ibuku. Belaiannya lembut. Tak terasa, aku menitikkan air mataku.

Ia tersentak melihatku menangis. Aku tahu itu karena ia langsung menarik tangannya menjauhiku.

"Sasuke..." Pekiknya. Ia langsung memelukku. Pelukannya erat, seakan ia tak mau melepaskanku. Lalu, bahunya mulai terisak. Air matanya jatuh di pundakku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Beginikah rasanya dirindukan?

Aku balas memeluknya. Awalnya aku ragu-ragu mengulurkan tanganku. Tapi begitu ia berkata "okaerinasai" aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku. Aku tak ragu memeluknya, mencium puncak kepalanya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguar.

"Tadaima" ucapku padanya.

Hari ini, aku pulang. Pulang ke kampungku. Pulang ke desaku. Pulang ke Konoha.

Hari ini, Sakura datang lagi. Aku senang ia mendatangiku. Tapi dasar aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah datar dan cuekku mungkin akan membuat Sakura sedih. Aku tak menyambutnya seperti hatiku. Hatiku berbunga, tapi tidak dengan raut wajahku. Aku begitu malu.

"Sasuke-kun" panggilnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanyanya lagi di dekatku. Aku mendengar suara bergemeletak. Seperti suara benda yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kau sedang apa?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya kembali.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga. Aku taruh di vas di meja" jawabnya. Aku kaget. Suaranya sudah berpindah. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, mengikuti suaranya.

Aku mendengus. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang menghianati desanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang kuat dan angkuh. Uchiha Sasuke yang malang, sekarang tak bisa melihat. Sungguh tragis, bukan?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Rupanya, ia menyadari perubahanku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak" kataku mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkahnya mendekatiku. Ia kembali duduk seperti kemarin. Di sampingku. Di dekatku.

Ia menyentuh pelan mataku. Aku tak bereaksi. Kubiarkan dia menyentuh mataku.

"Matamu ini..." Katanya lirih. Beberapa detik kutunggu, ia tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa aku akan menjadi buta?" Tanyaku pada Sakura. Ia tak menjawab. Aku tak tahu sedang apa Sakura sekarang. Aku pun menggerakkan tanganku. Aku ingin meraihnya. Tapi, justru tangannya yang menangkapku. Aku menghela napas, berat sekali rasanya tak bisa melihat. Aku tak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya.

Ia menepuk tanganku pelan dan menggenggamnya. Lalu, sesuatu jatuh di punggung tanganku. Air. Air matakah? Apa Sakura menangis?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memastikan apakah matamu akan baik-baik saja. Banyak syaraf yang rusak dan...dan.." Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan meraih puncak kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf" kataku menenangkan. Namun, ia tak tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku. Bukan karena aku tak akan bisa melihat lagi. Tapi lebih karena aku tidak akan bisa melihat dunia denganmu, Sakura. Aku takut aku tak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk melihat senyum musim semimu.

Satu hari lagi, ku lewatkan bersama Sakura. Rasanya sangat senang. Bahkan aku sempat melupakan kalau diriku buta.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura memasuki kamar tempatku dirawat. Ya, aku masih berada di rumah sakit. Sakura bilang, Tsunade masih perlu memantau keadaan mataku dan memikirkan cara, agar aku bisa kembali melihat. Aku tahu ia melakukannya karena Sakura yang memintanya. Dan aku merasa bersyukur karenanya.

"Hn" baka, singkat sekali sih. Aku kadang merutuki diriku sendiri yang terlalu pelit bicara.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela saat kudengar suara kaca digeser. Pasti Sakura yang membukanya. Membuat cahaya matahari menyinariku.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, merespon panggilannya.

"Mau tidak kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya. Suaranya yang malu-malu membuatku geli. Aku pun mengangguk menyetujuinya. Lagipula aku memang membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ambil bajumu dulu" ia pergi sesaat dan kembali dengan meletakkan baju di pangkuanku.

Aku menerimanya, dan mulai membuka bajuku sendiri.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun" kenapa? Bukankah ia mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?

"Tung-tunggu aku keluar dulu" katanya malu-malu. Lalu ia langsung keluar, karena kudengar pintu dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

Sungguh polos, pikirku.

Setelah selesai, aku bangkit beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan meraba-raba dinding, aku mencoba meraih pintu. Saat sudah kucapai pintu "Sasuke-kun sudah belum?" Sakura berteriak dari luar. Dan dengan sedikit membuka pintu, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihatku sudah memakai kimono putihku berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Sasuke! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah selesai?" Ia langsung meraihku dan menuntunku.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" jawabku.

"Jangan pernah bilang begitu. Kau boleh merepotkanku sebanyak yang kau mau. Dan aku akan melakukannya dengan senang!" Katanya. Hatiku sedikit bergetar mendengarnya. Apa? Bergetar? Bahkan kau sudah mulai berubah,Sasuke. Musim dingin di hatimu sudah berubah menjadi musim semi rupanya. Dan dengan menggandeng tanganku, aku pun diajaknya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Jalan-jalan memang bukan hobiku. Dan mengingat aku selalu sendirian, maka aku tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi kali ini, aku entah kenapa suka sekali berjalan mengitari desa.

Aku bisa mendengar Sakura menyapa beberapa orang di jalan. Dan mereka. Membalas sapaan Sakura dengan ramah.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Inilah, Sakura. Begitu hangat dan baik. Ramah pada setiap orang. Ia bukan lagi gadis yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Gadis yang selalu mengangguku. Mungkin ini karmaku karena telah mengacuhkannya selama ini. Sekarang jadi aku yang selalu menganggunya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Ia bertanya dengan nada jenaka. Aku diam sejenak, berpikir tampat mana dari Konoha yang akan kukunjungi.

Kemudian aku teringat akan rumahku dulu. Rumah tempat ayah, ibu, Itachi tinggal disana. Aku pun memberitahu Sakura.

"Baiklah" jawabnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia pun mulai menggandengku lagi. Berjalan lurus, berbelok ke kiri, lurus lagi, berbelok ke kanan. Entah sudah berapa belokan aku dituntunnya.

Dan ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya, aku tahu. Aku sudah sampai. Di rumahku. Aku pulang.

Sakura melepas gandengannya pada tanganku. Lalu kudengar ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhiku. Aku terdiam.

Terdapat perasaan rindu di dadaku. Rindu, rindu sekali. Setelah aku membunuh satu-satunya kakakku. Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran. Aku serasa kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara seorang nenek yang dulu menyapaku waktu aku pulang dari latihan. Waktu itu malam dimana Itachi membunuh klan Uchiha. Waktu itu, udaranya mencekam dan dingin. Dinginnya sampai menusuk kulitku. Aku masih mengingatnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku merasakan hangat disini. Aku merasakan matahari bersinar terang. Tersenyum padaku. Aku pun menyambut sinarnya dengan menengadahkan wajahku.

Aku menghirup udara di sekelilingku. Segar. Rasanya paru-paruku terisi oleh udara yang paling bersih di dunia.

Tak terasa aku terisak. Aku menangis kembali. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan teman dan rumahku. Tapi mereka semua masih memberiku kesempatan untuk menghirup udaranya. Dan merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Bahkan menghidupkan hatiku yang mati.

Aku mengingat pintu depan rumahku. Pintu yang selalu kugeser saat aku keluar atau masuk rumah. Aku ingat rak sepatu. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dimana aku menimpan sepatuku setiap harinya. Aku ingat taman samping rumah yang selalu menghiburku jika aku dimarahi ayah. Aku ingat dapur dimana ibu selalu memasakkan makanan enaknya untukku sehabis latihan. Aku ingat kamar kakak dimana banyak buku yang ingin kubaca tapi tidak kumengerti. Aku ingat ruang tengah dimana kita makan bersama dan dimana terakhir kalinya akau melihat kalian.

"Ayah, ibu, Itachi..." Dan runtuhlah pertahananku sekarang. Aku menangis. Lagi dan lagi.

"Aku rindu! Aku rindu sekali pada kalian, apa kalian tahu?" Teriakku.

"Aku rindu makian ayah, aku rindu masakan ibu, aku rindu sentilan Itachi pada dahiku!" Lanjutku. Bahuku bergoyang akibat menangis. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Biarlah, semua rasa yang berkecamuk di hatiku kukeluarkan.

"Aku rindu kalian. Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkanku! Kenapa?" Kataku. Aku merasa kakiku lemas. Aku pun jatuh terduduk. Kubuka perban di mataku. Dan kupaksa mataku untuk melihat. Entah karena apa, aku samar-samar mulai melihat. Awalnya hanya buram, namun lama kelamaan, aku bisa melihat lagi.

Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Lalu aku melihat bayangan ibuku menyambutku di depan rumah. Ayah juga ada disana, juga Itachi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Karena telah kembali ke Konoha!" Kata ibuku.

"Jadilah anak yang kuat dan berbakti pada desa!" Kata ayahku dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi sorot matanya begitu lembut.

"Jangan lagi melukai dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Dan jangan lagi tersesat, ya!" Kata Itachi.

"Aku...aku janji" ucapku pada mereka. Dan begitu aku mulai mendekati mereka. Bayangan mereka mulai hilang.

"Jangan" pekikku.

"Kumohon!" Bayangan mereka semakin menghilang. Aku mulai berdoa agar mereka tetap disini. Sekarang mataku sudah bisa melihat, biarkan aku melihat kalian. Biarkan aku memeluk kalian.

"AYAH! IBU! ITACHIIIIII" jeritku sambil memegang dadaku. Dadaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sangat sakit. Sakura mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Aku melihat mereka" kataku padanya.

Dan ia terbelalak kaget, saat melihatku menatapnya.

"Matamu? Kau bisa melihat?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Dia memelukku lagi. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Karena telah kembali ke Konoha!"

Aku janji

"Jadilah anak yang kuat dan berbakti pada desa!"

Aku janji

"Jangan lagi melukai dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Dan jangan lagi tersesat, ya!"

Aku janji

Aku janji

Aku janji


End file.
